City of Forbidden Love
by jacefourpeeta
Summary: Clary has been adopted by the Lightwoods and has a parabatai. What happens when she finds out her past and can she control her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

_**I have already written this story (kind of) but it didn't have a strong storyline. You were all liking it so much so I thought I'll do it again to make it better. This is just the introduction. I hope you like it sorry if you've already enjoyed the story from when I previously writ it but I promise this one will be better. I know what's going to happen now haha**_

* * *

**Prologue- late September 1991**

A man was hugging the shadows as he made his way down the alley, holding a bundle to his chest lightly like it was something precious to him. In the distance the sound of traffic and the buzz of voices as everyone returned home from their late nights out. The only lightness in the alley was the illumination of the half-moon, guiding the man on his pathway towards his destination.

The man himself was ragged looking with brown uneven hair, blue eyes that shone in the moonlight and glasses that he pushed up his nose. He was hunched over protecting the bundle in his arms, looking both where he was going and watching over the bundle.

A slight noise came from the bundle, like a baby waking up from a nap. Little hands appeared out of the bundle like it wanted to explore the word, to understand where they were going at such late hours at night.

Of course, the bundle was a baby, no older than a few weeks but clearly the man looked down on it like his own. Maybe it was his own; maybe it wasn't. He patted the baby's back in a comforting gesture as he continued down the alley coming towards the end, where a glow of street lights appeared.

The man sighed quietly realizing that his time with the baby was coming to an end, realizing that this was the last moment he and the baby would have together ever or not for a very long time. It pained him to do this, but he knew it was the right thing to do. It was what she wanted. He would do anything for her, anything now that she couldn't do anything for her daughter, and he wanted to protect the baby however he could.

He stopped realizing this was the only place they could say goodbye before he gave up the baby he saw as his daughter to the institute. A part of him wasn't sure if he could trust them with her, to accept her into their home with open arms.

A tear had escaped his eye and he wiped it away before saying his goodbyes. "Clary, our little Clary. We've come along way me and you. On the run together. I wish you wasn't welcomed to a life like this, I wish you could have a future that you deserve. With your mother and–" he choked not sure what to say. "Your going to be fine. Your going to be a good girl for the Lightwood's, they're not that bad once you get to know them. The Lightwood's are known to have an attitude, but they will be good parents to you." the words pained him to say. "I promise I will never leave you, I will always be there in the shadows watching from behind. Apart of your life but not in your life. One day we will meet again, until that day be brave Clary. Grow up to be your mother." He closed his eyes as he kissed her tiny forehead.

He had lost everything in these last few weeks, now he couldn't bear losing the one person he had left in the world. She was going to be in good hands, be raised well and raised as a Lightwood. It was a better title then the one she had currently, and the one the man hoped she would never have.

Opening his eyes he walked out of the dark of the alley and into the glow of the street. Crossing the road, he looked in all directions, afraid something will jump out of the shadows. He was so close to having Clary to safety.

The gates creaked as he opened them, pausing to check he wasn't being followed, then entering the grounds of the area. To any human eyes the grounds would be an old abandoned warehouse, but to the man the Gothic cathedral stood before him. The home of the Lightwood's: the New York Institute of Shadowhunters.

He climbed the steps quietly, afraid each noise would bring danger, before pausing at the wooden arched door. This was it. Looking down at his daughter one last time, before laying her next to the wooden door, making sure her skin didn't touch the cold stone. He pulled out a letter, tucking it in the blanket carefully, and pulled the summoning bell.

"Goodbye, my Clary." He whispered before retreating down the steps and back through the gates. He emerged back in the shadows, just in time to watch the institute door open, showing a glory of light in the dark night.

A women with raven black hair and blue eyes looked across the dark street, searching for the person who had summoned her. The man watched as her eyes fell upon Clary, shock appearing, before she bent down to pick her up. With one last look at the shadows, the women closed the door.

* * *

_**Hey I hoped you liked it please do tell me what you think about it. What's going to be different about it from the other one is that I will have more chapters of Jace and Clary growing up together from the age of 10. So you will see how their friendship grows and how they become parabatai. The next one has a really cute start, might be posted soon:)! **_

_**Oh yeah I need a Beta so if anyone is interested please do send a private message or in a review:)**_


	2. The new boy

**(A/N): Hello, sorry it took forever for another chapter to be posted. I think it was worth the wait though! I hope you enjoy it and please do tell me what you think. I'll explain what's going to happen at the end:) **

**Thank you faeriegirl12 for checking the chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The new boy**

"Come on, Clary!" Isabelle hissed at her younger sister, who had fallen behind. She took Clary's hand dragging her beside her. The resounding noise of their footsteps echoed in the empty hallways as their shoes squeaked on the wooden floor.

Clary replied, "My legs are shorter than yours!"

Isabelle had stopped at the corner, pressing herself and Clary flat against the wall. "Grow then," Isabelle advised in a whisper and then giggled quietly. Both of their hands were still entwined as they calmed their breathing down, ready to be as quiet as mice.

The lighting against the walls created a runway for Clary and Isabelle, with the wooden door as their target at the end. Isabelle squeezed Clary's hand, and pulled her around the corner toward the runway Clary had imagined.

The girls hugged the wall as they grew closer to the door. Clary could feel her heart beating quickly; it was nearly as fast as the thrumming wings of a bird and was surprised that it haven't given them away yet. Isabelle's hand had become sweaty in hers as her grip tightened. Their eyes watching the floor, flinching with every step as they imagine a creak or any noise that would give them away: they couldn't get into trouble.

When they reached the door, both girls smirked to each other, proud that they had accomplished this far already. Quietly they pressed their ears to the cold wooden door, waiting to hear what was being said on the other side.

Clary and Isabelle both watched each other carefully as they listened.

"Alec is a year older then you, he has began his training." It was Maryse speaking, the girls' mother.

"Won't you let me train until I'm twelve?" A unfamiliar boy spoke, his voice was like music bells to Clary. Isabelle's eyes widened, mouthing that he was the new boy that was joining their family.

"Not physical, the girls won't be starting physical training yet either," Maryse was explaining. Both girls frowned they still had another two years to go before they could start their physical training.

"You will be able to join the girl's and Alec with their studies." Hodge, their tutor, spoke with a careful, controlled tone. They spent a few hours a day with Hodge learning everything needed to know to become a Shadowhunter, before they started training at twelve. Clary's favourite lesson was drawing the runes (with pencils).

"'So many names I'm going to have to remember," the boy said indifferently. His tone was completely unimpressed.

Robert, the girls father, spoke, "You already know our names." He cleared his throat. "Alec is the oldest boy, and the youngest is Max. Then the two girls are Isabelle and Clary." The mention of their names made them tense.

"You have a big family," the boy observed. Clary remembered her mother telling her that it was just him and and his dad. Where was his dad now? _Shadowhunters_ _die young, so perhaps his father was killed in battle or something. _

"What are you doing?" The voice made the girl's jump and they banned their heads together. Clary surreptitiously rubbed the top of her head as shocks of throbbing pain coursed through her.

"Are you spying? Do you know how wrong it is to spy?"

"_Shut up!_" Clary and Isabelle hissed in unison. Max was with Alec, holding his hand as he watched what was happening with widened eyes.

Ignoring the slight throb, the girl's turned back to listen what was happening. Silence had taken over the room, it was too quiet. Clary and Isabelle pressed their ears closer worried that the bang had made them lose their hearing.

The door opened and both girls fell to the cold stone in a tangle of limbs. Both Clary and Isabelle groaned at the impact. The metallic scent of blood lingered faintly in the air. After they untangled themselves, they got up and checked for injuries. Clary had hit her elbow and blood was dripping down her arm; Isabelle seemed fine, she just had a few scratches from the ground.

Maryse was standing before them with her hands placed on her hips. "What in the name of the angel did you think you were doing?!"

Clary quickly looked from her mother's angry face, to her father's almost ridiculously shocked one, and lastly Hodge, who had amusement written all over his features. Standing lazily next to Hodge was the new boy. He reminded Clary of a lion with his golden hair and aureate eyes, making him definitely the most beautiful human being she had ever seen. The thought caused her to blush, and she immediately turned her attention back to Maryse.

"Well, we, um–" Clary started. Isabelle nudged Clary slightly, telling her to be quiet. Clary complied and turned away, biting her lip.

When Alec spoke, it was in a very self-satisfied, I-told-you-so kind of tone. "I TOLD them it was wrong to listen in." Max had wobbled over to his mom, realising there was a stranger next to her he hid behind her leg.

"I'm disappointed in you girls." Clary bit her lip again as her eyes strayed away from Maryse and to the floor. At some point, Isabelle had placed her hand back in Clary's.

"Can you blame them for listening in? If I was them I would be curious about me." Clary's mouth hit the ground along with everyone else's; the shock of Jace speaking high about himself sent an eerie silence in the library.

"This is Jace." Maryse introduced the new boy, who grinned.

Alec said cautiously, "It's great to meet you, I'm Alec."

"This is Isabelle," Robert gestured towards her, "and Clary." Jace looked from Isabelle to Clary, not seeming neither amused or bored.

"And this is little Max." Maryse picked up her son, snuggling him to her chest. She may have been acting happy, but she kept shooting death glares and Isabelle and Clary. Isabelle squeezed Clary's hand.

"Why do you have red hair"' Jace asked Clary curiously.

"Clary is adopted into the family," Robert said before Clary could answer.

'You're very small," Jace said. This sent a bolt of anger through Clary. She'd always felt different from the rest of the Lightwoods, and being reminded that she was small and unusual made it much worse. Clary wished she had black hair and was a lot taller; she wished people would assume she was a Lightwood. She WAS a Lightwood, but didn't have Lightwood blood. Clary didn't mind her actual family calling her small since they saw her as one of them, regardless of her blood. But other people pointed out her height and red hair as a separation from the Lightwoods, and Clary didn't like that.

Isabelle defended Clary, "She can beat you any day, no matter her height!"

"I'll like to see her try." Despite her anger, Clary blushed.

Maryse said, "No! I will not have any of you fighting each other!"

Jace frowned, his eyes looking at Clary and Isabelle's entwined fingers. "Why are you holding hands?"

It was Clary who spoke this time, "She's my sister."

"The girl's have a special bond; they have since they were babies." Robert put a hand on each of his daughters backs, proud of their relationship.

Isabelle smiled. "If you mess with Clary then you mess with me." She turned pulling Clary with her. "Oh, and don't touch our dolls. Touch them and we will come after you."

"It was great to meet you." Clary gave Jace a fake smile as both girls left the room, unaware that Jace was staring shocked at them.

"Wait!" Maryse spoke and both girls sighed thinking they got away for a second. "I want a word with you two!"

"Come on," Robert gestured for everyone to leave, "let's go order some dinner."

Clary watched them all leave, wishing that she could join them and not face the trouble she was about to be in. Alec gave them a sad smile with a disappointed look in his eyes. Jace caught Clary's attention he was smiling at them, amused that they were getting into trouble.

The door shut behind them, shutting away any hope of Clary and Isabelle escaping. Slowly, they turned to face their mother expecting her to shout, but despite her glare she was smiling. "You must be really embarrassed with yourselves." Clary was embarrassed, but she was more nervous about their punishment.

Maryse went on, "As amusing as it is, it was also wrong for you to eavesdrop on what was going on. Do you know how rude it is and how private our conversations are? I'm disappointed in you girls." Clary winced at her calm tone and the disappointment in her eyes, it would have been better to be shouted at.

"We didn't hear anything private," Isabelle protested indignantly. Her eyes remained at her feet. It was obvious that she was feeling exactly what Clary was: Embarrassed. Ashamed. Upset. Angry.

"Good job you didn't!" Maryse crossed her arms across her chest. "Your attitude towards Jace isn't acceptable either! He is staying with us and you better make him feel welcomed! Your on your last warning, girls, or I will be punishing you." It was very rare for Maryse to punish the girls, and when she did it was always extra chores or staying in their rooms.

"I don't like him!" Isabelle complained and Clary squeezed her hand to try and calm her down. When Isabelle and her mom argued, they kept going till one was upset. They were so similar that it took for ever for one of them to win.

"Give the boy a break!" Maryse argued. "He's just witnessed his father being murdered!"

Clary felt her cheeks blush with embarrassment. Jace had witnessed his father die and they hadn't treated him or given him any sympathy. It must be hard for him right now, and they were just making it harder for him. It gave him no right to call Clary small.

"Fine, we'll be kind to him." Clary mumbled, she hated the idea of being kind to him but they didn't have a choice.

"_Clary!" _Isabelle moaned, closing her eyes.

"That's all I'm asking for, be nice and give him a chance." Maryse said and she smiled at the girls without the amusement this time.

"Can we go get dinner now?" Clary asked her stomach was rumbling and she wanted to escape from the library.

"Yes I'm starving!" Isabelle announced dragging Clary from the room before Maryse could even stop them.

"Never eavesdrop again!" Maryse shouted after them.

When the door closed behind them the girls giggled, proud that they had gotten out of trouble. Their entwined hands were sticky with sweat, but their grip was still tight. Isabelle was like Clary's sister and best friend all in one. She loved having Isabelle around, it made everything better for Clary.

"Are you going to be nice to Jace?" Isabelle asked flipping her black hair behind her back, Clary wished she could have straight black hair that looks good when flipped back, not curly red hair.

"I'm not even going to talk to him." Isabelle laughed as they turned the corner to the dinning room. She could smell the food from here, the smell made Clary's mouth water and her stomach scream for it.

"Neither am I!' Clary declared.

"After dinner do you want to play with our dolls?"

"Yes! Can we go back to our room?" Clary asked, she wanted to avoid Jace as much as he could and their room was the best place. The girl's had shared a room ever since they were babies, their room was their favourite place to be.

"Yes!" Isabelle cheered with excitement.

She pulled Clary by her hand as they ran through the dinning room door together, giggling as everyone jumped at their surprise entrance. Alec was shaking his head at them, warning them to behave. Max ran up to them wanting to join in with whatever they were doing. Robert and Hodge were setting up the table, while the new boy was sitting at the table observing what was going on.

"How much trouble did you get in this time?" Alec asked.

Both girl's giggled again. "We just got a warning." Isabelle said smiling at their brother in triumph.

They sat down in their usual seats, which were far away from Jace's, both girl's talking about the game they were going to play after dinner with their dolls. Maryse came in after another five minutes and soon the Chinese was dished out for everyone to eat.

"What is this?" Jace asked pointing to all the Chinese pots. Clary and Isabelle bit their lip hard, holding back a laugh that threatened to escape. Their mother gave them a warning look.

"It's Chinese food." Robert explained sounding unsure. Jace was brought up in Idris so he's probably never seen takeaway food before. It's not like Idris has deliveries.

"These are fortune cookies," Alec showed Jace, "You open them and then inside it shows you your fortune."

"Witches?" Jace asked and this time both girls did laugh. They were all oblivious to the mundane world, but they wasn't as oblivious as Jace.

"No!" Alec smiled. "It's just something mundanes do. Mine says, _y__our life will be happy and peaceful._"

"Nothing is peaceful about our life, though." Jace mumbled but opened his anyway. "_The time is right to make new friends._" He frowned not happy with his fortune.

"_You will witness a special ceremony._" Clary read and scoffed. "These mundanes sure make up a load of rubbish."

"_You will be invited to an exciting event. _Clary, get your party dress–we're going to be invited to a party!" Isabelle cheered as Clary giggled.

"Isabelle, quiet down!" Maryse said and then turned back to persuade Max to eat some more dinner.

"Isabelle, you've never even BEEN to a party." Alec frowned as Isabelle poked her tongue out at him.

"Sure I have! Clary and me have been to loads of parties,' she insisted. Those were parties the girl's hosted in their bedroom when they got all dressed up and invited their dolls.

"Were those parties with your dolls?" Jace asked raising his eyebrows. Clary squinted at Jace. _Can he read my mind?_

"Not just with our dolls!" Isabelle smiled and Clary knew what Isabelle was thinking about: The time Aline had a birthday party in Alicante. "We had Aline's birthday party and we were the highlight of it." Isabelle smiled at the memory.

"Sounds like a great party." Jace smirked.

Isabelle didn't say anything and carried on eating. Despite how much she disliked Jace, she listened to Maryse's instructions. Clary, on the other hand, didn't.

"It's one more party than you've been to."

"True, but parties are a waste of time." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"That or you have no friends." Clary mimicked Jace's shrug perfectly, which only served to amuse him more.

Alec gasped, appalled. "CLARY!"

"No, it's fine, she's right I don't have any friends." Jace held her gaze like he was challenging her to a staring competition.

"He's very golden isn't he?" Isabelle whispered to Clary after a minute, scrunching up her nose like she didn't like it. Clary liked the golden look. She turned, breaking her gaze with Jace to smile at Isabelle.

"Thinks he's golden as well." Clary whispered and they both giggled. They looked up to see Jace watching them, confusion and amusement on his face causing both girls to giggle more.

* * *

**(A/N): I hope you enjoyed the chapter! What's going to happen is that I'm going to show the friendship build between Clary and Jace. This also sets a few more interesting storylines I've added to my new version of City of Forbidden Souls. I hope you like it and enjoy the characters at a young age. Please do tell me what you think and what you would like to see:) **


End file.
